That Song
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: One full circle around the world. Many years have passed. That song is all I want to hear. OneShot.


"Yohohoho... " A distant voice was heard through a whale's ear. "Yohohoho... " The voice seemed to be singing... The whale's eye's widened, and a tear leaked out. _What if that crew never returned..._? He thought. _No, they have to, they promised!!_

In the mist, the whale could still hear that voice, along with more familiar voices. At that moment, he remembered the day a jolly roger was painted on him.

"_Until I get back, don't ram your head against the mountain, or it'll get erased!!_" Oh yeah, that was why he stopped attacking the mountain.

"YOHOHOHOHO!!!" A skeleton laughed in the crows nest. "Luffy-san, where exactly are we going?"

"Oi, Brook, get down from there!!" Zoro called. "You've already caught 3 birds in your skull. You want a fourth??" Zoro asked as Brooke pulled a bluebird out of his eye socket.

"Too late!! Yohohohoho!!" Brooke laughed.

"JUST GET DOWN ALREADY!!" Zoro's vein popped. "Just looking at you pulling birds out of your eye up there pisses me off!!" Brooke stepped up to the edge of the crows nest and jumped off, landing on his feet on Luffy's head.

"Luffy-san, you haven't answered my question!"

"You'll see, Brooke!!" He giggled. "Kishishishishi!!" Sanji spun out of the kitchen with a platter of different desserts.

"Nami-swaaaan~! Robin-chwaaaaan~! I hope you're in the mood for some dessert!!"

Nami sighed deeply. "Sanji-kun, didn't I already tell you I'm going on a diet? I'm getting way too fat." Zoro fell hearing that. Nami being fat was like Luffy eating less than 42 different meals a day.

Sanji just looked at her, but mostly at her waist. Where was the fat? Then he looked at Robin. "Robin chan?"

"We just had lunch, cook-san." She pointed out.

"Well I thought you might still be hungry, since..." He glared at Luffy. "SOMEONE..." Then back at Robin. "Ate 85 percent of the food..."

"I took some while he wasn't looking." She chuckled.

"Doesn't everyone?" He mumbled to himself. The cook felt a little tug on his pants. He looked down.

"Sanji." Sanji looked down.

"Chopper, I'm not abnormal. My eyebrow isnt caused by a disorder for the thousandth time."

"But Zoro told me--" Sanji ran to Zoro.

"MARIMOOO!!!!!!" Right when he was about to kick Zoro, his sword slid under Sanji's foot and caused him to trip. Zoro opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Where were you??" Sanji asked in a rude tone.

"Asleep." Sanji fell again. Brooke froze when he heard a loud moan.

Usopp stood up in the crows nest, yawning. Once he turned his head, he found himself screaming in front of an eye ten times the size of him. "MONSTERR!!!!"

Chopper panicked. "MONSTER?! WHERE?! WHERE?!"

Brooke just stood, staring at the eye. "That's no monster..." Tears rolled down the skeleton's face, looking into the eye. "That's Laboon..." He sniffed. "LABOON!! IT'S ME, BROOK!!" The whale looked down at who was calling his name, then as he glanced at the skeleton, he let out a scream and fell into the water.

Luffy stared at Brook. "You killed him!!" Nami stood up and punched Luffy in the head.

"BAKA!! He just got scared!!" Laboon peeked at Brooke, reminisicing the day the Rumba Pirates ran into him. He made different moaning sounds.

Chopper looked at Laboon, then Brooke. "He's saying 'Brooke, is that you? What happened to you and everyone else?'"

Brooke looked at Chopper. "You understand him? That's so cool..." Chopper smiled.

"Stop complimenting me, baka!!"

Brooke looked back at Laboon. "Laboon, everyone died. Even I died. Well, I ate the Yomi-Yomi no Mi, so I'm still alive. It's a long story, but I ended up ressurecting as a skeleton!!" Brooke sniffed. "I couldn't call myself a man until I finally met you again!!"

Another tear appeared into the whale's eye. More moaning sounds came.

"'Brooke, I can't believe you actually kept your promise. Thank you.'" Chopper translated. "'But can you do me a favor?'"

"ANYTHING!!" Brook cried. "ANYTHING, LABOON!!"

"'I want to hear that song again. Please, Brooke.'" Brooke gasped, he couldn't believe Laboon still remembered all this. He gladly ran inside the Sunny, and pulled out his violin, playing their favorite song; Binks sake.


End file.
